Professor Hulk
by Lenister
Summary: Peter visits Empire State University pondering what to do with his future. His school visit gets a little derailed by a guest star's lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, the Hulk, or any of their related characters (but I might have if it weren't for that pesky CTEA).**

**This story takes place a few months before Spider-Man: Far from Home.**

* * *

The students of Midtown High were getting ready to enter the bus that would take them to the Empire State University campus.

"Alright, students, I've got some news for you all," Mr. Harrington said. "I've been informed that the University will have a special guest star give a talk to science students considering furthering their education in ESU, and they've invited us to attend."

"But who is it?" asked Flash.

"I didn't catch his or her name. But I'm sure we'll all learn something from an experienced mind."

The students got into the bus and started to argue about who the mysterious scientist might be.

"My cousin studies Physics in ESU and he said that last year they got a talk from Kip Thorne," said Betty Brant.

"Maybe it's that Norwegian guy who used to hang around with Thor," another student intervened.

"Erik Selvig? Hope not. I've heard that guy can't go twenty minutes without taking his pants off."

"Just once I wish we got someone like Helen Cho or Pricess Shuri," MJ muttered without lifting her head from the book she was reading. "You just know it's going to be some old white dude."

"I hope it's not the guy with the school in Westchester," Ned told Peter. "I've heard he's so strict he's only got five students."

"For the last time, Ned, that's an urban legend," Peter replied.

"Well, who do you think it is?"

Peter noted that Ned wasn't the only one who wanted to hear his reply. Many of his friend turned towards him, including MJ, who subtly moved her head in his direction.

"I… dunno. Some guy."

Truth be told, Peter had already met the scientific figure he admired most. After meeting Tony Stark, he couldn't think of a celebrity scientist that'd be able to impress him more.

"Please, he'll probably be a pencil-pusher from Roxxon or something like that. These days they'll call anyone an expert," said Flash while putting his feet above Peter seat. "Cheer up, dickwad. That could be you one day."

They finally arrived at ESU and were received by a man in his sixties wearing a tweed jacket.

"Students of Midtown High, I welcome you to the Empire State University. I'm Professor Edward Corliss, Dean of this magnificent institution. Our tour will begin after the presentation, in which you'll hear the words of encouragement of one of our most famous alumni. Should your grades allow it, I hope to see many of you join us in two years."

They were then lead to an auditorium, where they took a seat. Midtown High wasn't the only school there, many other high schools had brought their students to visit the facilities.

Peter happened to be seated right behind Brad Davis, who was talking to one of his friends.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird? A guest star for the visiting high school students? Those things don't happen, and if they did they would tell us long in advance."

Peter didn't care much about what Brad said, or the talk for that matter. He was way more concerned with choosing what major he would take after graduating. He was quite good at chemistry, as his web fluid could attest to. Genetics was all the rage with his schoolmates, who wished to discover why Gamma radiation had given Dr. Banner superpowers instead of cancer, but Peter had always thought that the least important thing about heroes was their DNA. He wasn't a half-bad engineer, either. And while he excelled at Physics, he found the field mostly boring and irrelevant.

Peter knew he had to choose with care. His idol, Tony Stark, had obtained 3 PhDs, but he was rich as heck and could afford it. Given Aunt May's limited finances and the amount of student debt he would need before getting his doctorate, Peter couldn't afford to change his mind later on.

Dean Corliss finally came on stage

"It is with great pleasure that I give you the most accomplished physicist of our time. A man who has dedicated his entire adult life and part of the non-adult one to the advancement of knowledge. I present to you: Doctor Robert Bruce Banner."

And a bulk of a man with green skin wearing glasses and a plaid shirt came onstage. Doctor Banner started waving the public with his left hand.

"Hi, thank you. It's a pleasure meeting you," he said.

The room went silent for a hot minute, before the audience started whispering to one another.

"Told ya," Michelle said to her nearest friends, despite the expression of surprise she couldn't completely erase from her face.

Peter was aghast. He had seen the Hulk during the battle and after Tony's funeral, but always from a distance. They had never had a real conversation, and him appearing all of a sudden, in front of his friends in a routine visit to the local college, took him as off-guard as any of the students there.

But whatever shock he might have felt paled when compared to what he felt when the Jade Giant looked in his direction and said:

"Hey, Pete!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue?**

**I apologize in advance for whatever mistake I'll make regarding Science or American colleges (I'm a humanities guy).**

**Anyway, I'm sad to hear Sony and Disney have gone their separate ways regarding Spider-Man and, although I planned this story weeks before the news came out, I'm hoping Professor Hulk gives you some level of solace. **


	2. Chapter 2

Peter couldn't have felt more blindsided if Doctor Banner had said "Hey, Zombi Tony!" and the decomposed corpse of his mentor had walked into the room.

Parker felt the looks of the audience before he saw them. The students weren't the only ones watching, the faculty of high schools and university alike marveled at the fact that a random student from Queens knew one of the world's mightiest heroes and brightest minds. Flash was the first to ask him what many of them were wondering.

"You know the Hulk?"

"What? No!" Peter brushed off, and when everyone turned their heads towards Hulk, he started shaking his head subtlety to the Avenger. He didn't know for sure what his head-shaking was supposed to convey: "Pretend you don't know me", "I don't want to be the center of attention", or "DON'T TELL THEM I'M THE MOTHERFREAKING SPIDER-MAN!"

Bruce seemed to understand, though.

"Well, I don't know Mr. Parker personally, but Tony Stark used to talk at length about his… work during his internship at Stark Industries."

That seemed to placate most people's curiosity, but not the students at Midtown High.

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew Iron Man?" asked Flash.

"I did. Last year," he replied. Technically it had been almost six years ago, but time was hard to tell by "blippers", as they were commonly called.

Doctor Banner continued.

"Well, I wanted to start by giving you guys an introduction. As many of you may know, I have degrees on chemistry, biology and nuclear physics. Don't worry, no one's asking you to have as many," Some people laughed, mostly as a courtesy. "When I was your age, I thought science was about finding the future, unlocking our potential, building a better tomorrow… But lately I've been wondering if that's true anymore. Lately, it seems like science is concerned with the here and now. And increasingly, with the past."

He pulsed a button on a remote and the projector showed a slide of a black-and-white photo of Captain America.

"It all started innocently enough, with an exiled German scientist trying to find a way to perfect the human body in an attempt to save his old home from tyranny. But that instinct was quickly superseded by another: the pull of war."

He next showed slides of a HYDRA soldier firing an energy blast, the blueprints for an Iron Man armor and, more distressingly, a photo of Harlem destroyed by the fight between Hulk and the Abomination.

"And this not, as they say, an example of human nature at work." The next slide showed Captain Marvel flying through space, the one after it, a Chitauri Leviathan. "Now we know that we're not alone in the universe, and what we know about our neighbors, most of whom surpass us in technology and scientific knowledge, doesn't predict an optimistic future for our race. The discovery of alien life and our recent progress in artificial intelligence have made us question the very concept of humanity for the first time in our history." His last slide showed the Vision. Then he turned the projector off.

"With this in mind, I ask for you to carefully consider what your role will be in this new world. When I look at you, I'm looking at our future doctors, engineers and researchers. Many of you might not think you'll ever be the next Hank Pym, or the next Tony Stark, or the next me" and then he turned to look at Peter directly. "But here's what the news won't tell you about any of them: Everything they ever built, created or discovered came on the heels of someone else's work. People who never got to prove their theories, who didn't have the appropriate technology or resources, whose names will never appear in history books. But it's their work all the same, and the world is a better place thanks to them."

The audience erupted in a round of applause, including Peter. The green giant had gone a long way to assuage his fears.

"All right, all right, I think it's time for the Q&A," Dean Corliss intervened.

The people without their hands raised high could be counted on one hand.

"Where are the Avengers?"

"Is it true that you dated Black Widow?" Peter recognized Flash's voice.

"What happened to your arm?"

Peter then looked at Hulk's right arm. He hadn't noticed, but it was still scarred and limp from the Infinity Gauntlet.

"OK, OK. Why don't we restrict our questions to the scientific field instead of my personal life?" Doctor Banner said. "I've got to warn you that the NSA has required me to keep some subjects secret in the interest of national security. You?" He pointed towards a kid Peter didn't know.

"How did you bring everyone back from the Blip?"

"I'm afraid answering that question would be a breach of my agreement with the government."

He pointed towards Brad.

"What happened to Emil Blonsky? The news said he vanished during the Snap and no one's seen him since."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that I'm aware of Blonsky's whereabouts. Also, we're stretching the definition of "scientific question" quite a bit in there."

"Can you turn back?" Ned asked.

Ned had asked Peter a lot of questions about the Avengers ever since he learned about his secret, but Peter couldn't answer that one because not even he knew.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I can, but it's quite painful and I don't like to do it often. Anyway, since I can do everything my non-powered form could in this body, I don't…"

An explosion at the door shocked the room.

One man wearing a green mechanic suit with a tail attached to it entered through rubble.

"Class dismissed," he growled.

* * *

**Well, how could I not continue this story after reading your reviews? :)**

**What did you think? Please comment.**

**Also, if you're wondering what Scorpion's suit looks like, imagine the one from the PS4 Spider-Man videogame without the ornament in the jaw.**


	3. Chapter 3

Another man came up from nowhere, reminding Peter of the way Ant-Man and the Wasp used to shift in size. He was wearing a black and yellow suit very similar to Scott Lang's.

"You all failed, by the way. Your parents are very disappointed and wondering why you couldn't be more like your cousin. She got into Cornell."

Hulk jumped in between the students and the mysterious assailants.

"Run! I'll distract them."

The guy with the scorpion suit jumped to Hulk's back and put a collar around his neck before he could react. The one in the yellow suit pressed a switch and, while the Jade Giant was trying to take it off, he began to turn back into his human form. Doctor Banner appeared before their eyes, despondent and on his knees.

While everyone was distracted, Peter started activating Karen.

"Yes, Peter?" the AI asked.

"Karen, who are these guys?" Peter didn't think Karen would hear him among the

"One of them is wearing a version of the Yellowjacket suit. The previous user, Darren Cross, was presumed deceased. As for the other one, his voice records match the ones of a felon you've previously encountered."

"Wait, you keep records of everyone I've ever spoken to?"

"Unless you delete them, yes."

"We'll talk about that later. Who's the scorpion guy?"

"Mac Gargan. You faced in him in the Staten Island Ferry in 2016. He disappeared from Ryker's Island during the Snap and the authorities reported him as missing after the Blip."

Peter remembered him as the buyer of Toomes' technology.

"What kind of name is Mac Gargan?" he wondered.

"It's his most used alias. His birth name is reported as Macario Garganta."

"Macario?"

Gargan turned his attention to the students and faculty that still remained in the room. For a moment Peter feared that Scorpion had heard him.

"What are you waiting for, an autograph? Beat it!" Gargan pointed towards the door.

And the remaining public, MJ among them, started to get out, but not Peter.

"Excuse me, I just have a question," he said.

The two hitmen turned towards him, astounded.

"Do I look like the math teacher to you? I said 'Beat it!'" Gargan growled.

"Peter. Come!" Michelle whispered.

Peter came closer to the mercenaries.

"It's just one question, Mr. Macario."

Gargan faced the boy and pointed his stinger towards Peter's chest.

"What the hell did you call me?"

"Shouldn't have done that, kid," Yellowjacket said. "He's very sensitive about his name."

"I just wanted to know where you got this dope suit," Peter continued, paying no attention to Yellowjacket's words. "I read on the internet that you used to buy weapons from Toomes, but Spider-Man came before you could take them and broke your arm or something like…"

The blow from Gargan's tail came before "Peter's Tingle" could sense it, and it hurt like a crashing car. Peter landed behind some seats.

"Peter!" MJ and Bruce shouted in unison.

Yellowjacket shot a blaster from his wrist to send Michelle running before she could check on her friend. Gargan carried Doctor Banner over his shoulder and the two hitmen ran away.

Once he was certain that there was no one else in the room, Peter took off his clothes and put on his Spider-Man mask. He was sure the two lowlifes had come to kidnap Bruce and that they probably had an escape route.

"It's on, bitches," he said while being grateful that Aunt May wasn't there to hear him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys, but I was getting ready for some exams. Unfortunately, I can't promise the next chapter will take less time.**

**So, what did you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a hard man to find, Mr. Banner."

Bruce was being carried on Scorpion's shoulder as they ran towards the heliport.

"Took you 6 moths to finally make a public appearance. You have stage fright or something?" Gargan asked.

"What do you want with me?" Doctor Banner shouted.

"Let's just say our patron has seen _Back to the Future_ one time too many," Yellowjacket replied.

Bruce felt a shiver go down his spine.

* * *

Spider-Man observed them from a distance. He had concluded that he couldn't take on Yellowjacket and Scorpion at the same time, but if he could turn off Bruce's collar…

He started giving his Spider-Drone instructions.

* * *

Gargan was waiting with Yellowjacket for the helicopter to land when he heard a familiar voice.

"Macario, how long it's been!"

Gargan and his accomplice turned around to face the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man! I knew the job was too easy for the check we'd gotten," Gargan growled.

"You think the client knew?" asked Yellowjacket.

"You guys get hired for this? Are you on payroll or is there an app where you get gigs and stuff?" Spider-Man started saying while dodging Yellowjacket's blasters and Scorpion's acid coming out of his tail. "Because if you're using an app I'd like to know so I can give you a 1-star review. You guys are cold, terrible at conversation and, worst of all…"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggh." Scorpion jumped at him, but Peter dodged him by leaping up and shot a web at his back. Then he swung Gargan so the blasters Yellowjacket was shooting at Peter would hit him instead.

"… you don't work well as a team," Pete finished before throwing Gargan over the fence. He had calculated that the fall and the blaster would keep him out for a while, but the suit would make both injuries non-fatal.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Yellow Underwear."

He was right; the helicopter pilot had decided to skedaddle.

"It's Yellowjacket, brat."

He pointed both his blasters towards Spidey, but two green giant hands came from behind and grabbed Yellowjacket's wrists, squeezing them so hard the blasters broke.

"No, I think the kid got it right the first time," Hulk said.

Yellowjacket gulped.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Hulk was waiting for the police with both thugs covered in web, their tech smashed so as to make it useless.

People were starting to get closer, including the Midtown class.

"Doctor Banner, have you seen Peter Parker?" Michelle asked.

"Uhm, yeah, he's… there."

He pointed towards a building Peter was just coming out from. MJ raced towards him, but instead of the hug Peter was expecting, she grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how freaking worried we were?" she started shouting.

"Ms. Jones, please let me handle this," Mr. Harrington said calmly. Then he grabbed Peter by the shoulders and started shaking him:

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how freaking worried we were about you? I can't lose another student on a school trip, Peter. Not again!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But Mr. Harrington, one day you're seriously going to have to expand on that," Peter said.

Mr. Harrington disregarded the last part and turned towards Hulk.

"Doctor Banner, I can't thank you enough for putting yourself on the line for my students. You are truly one of this country's greatest heroes." He started shaking Hulk's hand as vigorously as he could.

"It was nothing," Bruce replied, blushing.

"By the way, I didn't get a chance to ask you before, but I'm sure you'll remember our encounter from a few years back." When the Hulk's expression made it obvious he didn't, Mr. Harrington started to elaborate on it. "Roger. From Culver University. 2010."

Bruce seemed to finally realize.

"You're the guy I bribed with a pizza for access to the computers?"

"Eh, no. Nope. You must be confusing me with another person," Mr. Harrington then turned towards the class. "Bribery is a serious crime, students, whether it's with money, government positions or a delicious _napoletana_."

Hulk took Peter aside to talk in private.

"Good thinking, distracting the thugs while the drone cut off my collar."

"It was nothing. Anyway, have you found out who they were?" asked Peter.

"One's Mac Gargan. You already know him. The other one's a former HYDRA agent called Mitchell Carson. He had a run-in with Scott Lang a few years back, and we'd been tracking down for years because he had the only known vial of Pym Particles besides the… well, the Pyms."

"Why did they kidnap you? Did they want to create an army of Hulks or something?"

"Doubt it. Carson implied that their boss knew about the…" He made a pause to look around and make sure no one could hear them. "… time heist."

The reveal dumbfounded Peter.

"But,… I thought that was classified information."

"Either their boss has friends in very high places, or he came up with the same idea we did."

"But that's impossible. Mr. Stark was the only one who could figure it out, and he was the smartest man in Earth," Peter said. "No offense," he added, hoping not to have hurt the doctor's feelings.

"I wouldn't be so sure. In 2018, an anonymous client hired arms dealer Sonny Burch to steal Hank Pym's lab."

"How do you steal a lab?" Pete asked.

"Long story. Anyway, the FBI never found out who hired Burch, or what was he planning to do with Pym's equipment, but with what we know now…"

Peter didn't like one bit what Bruce was implying. The power to travel in time was too powerful for one person. Even the Avengers agreed to destroy the time machine after Steve Rogers returned.

"Anyway, I'll inform the proper authorities about what we've found out."

"What do you mean by "proper authorities"? Aren't the Avengers going to handle this themselves?"

"We're… not in a position to do that." Hulk replied coyly.

Peter remembered some rumors he had heard on the internet.

"Do the Avengers still exist?"

"As individuals, we do. As a team with meetings, a budget, facilities and all that,… not really." He looked at Peter's dumbstruck face and added: "Rest assured, though, if the Earth really needs us again, we'll come back."

After a moment of silence, Peter asked:

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm having trouble deciding what I want to be. In my studies… and in other things."

"Relax kid. You think I wanted to be an 8 feet behemoth when I was your age?" Hulk replied with a smile.

"I guess not, but…"

"Pete, look." The green giant put his hand on Pete's shoulder. "I can't assure you that everything will be alright in the future, but I can tell you that you'll need to persist if you want to move forward. The best scientist isn't the one that never fails, it's the one that keeps going when he does."

"Thanks, Doctor Banner." Pete smiled. "Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ask to come to this lecture because you knew I'll be here?"

Hulk smiled.

"That's a good theory, Mr. Parker. I hope one day we can talk about it at length."

And with more confidence in himself than when the day started, Peter left with his class.

* * *

**OK, the wait is over, folks. **

**I'm so, so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but the exams I was studying for really were that important. Also, I'm not going to lie, writer's block is a *****. Thank you for your patience. **

**So, what are your final thoughts on Professor Hulk? Could I have done anything better? Were the continuity references too confusing or something you enjoyed? **

**I won't apologize for including Carson, though. That plot-point from Ant-Man 1 is bugging me to this day. **

**I have planned some more stories set in the MCU, but it might take a while to write them. **

**Also, since this took so long, I didn't get to comment, but THANK GOD SONY AND DISNEY MADE A DEAL!**


End file.
